


We're The Coffee Shop Troupe!

by orphan_account



Category: Toei Hero Next, Toei Hero Next 4: We're The Bounty Hunter Troupe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroda works at a coffee shop. Midori is his customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Coffee Shop Troupe!

Midori Shintaro walked into the coffee shop and placed his order. The barista, Kuroda Ken, served him with a smile and wrote his phone number on the styrofoam cup. He handed Midori the cup with a saucy wink.

Midori went through the rest of his day with his head in the clouds, unable to get that cute barista out of his mind.

He went back to the coffee shop later, but Kuroda wasn't there. Of course. He'd gotten off work an hour ago, his coworker said.

Midori was devastated. He walked out of the coffee shop in a daze and almost got hit by a car.

"Watch out!" a voice called. Something crashed into him and knocked him to the sidewalk.

Midori looked up. It was Kuroda.

He blushed. "Um... I wanted to see you again."

Kuroda grinned. "Really? I was just coming back here because I wanted to see you again but I didn't know where you lived or anything so I hoped you came back here wanting to see me!"  


They embraced each other and kissed passionately, their tongues dueling for dominance. Unable to hold himself back, Midori tore off first his pants and then Kuroda's and thrust into him. They rutted and moaned, finally reaching climax right there on the sidewalk before being arrested for public indecency.

This was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
